


A Little Less Conversation

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants someone to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

Duo flopped down onto the narrow bed and closed his eyes. The garish red pulse of the neon sign across the street was still visible. He swore and threw his arm over his eyes. It only partly helped.

He was sick of this place. He'd been here for two months now. For the last three weeks, he'd had only Trowa to keep him company.

He was dying for someone to talk to.

Duo tried to talk to Trowa, but the words seemed to fall into Trowa like light into a black hole, never to escape. Duo talked to the girl in the coffee shop on the corner, but she was too busy to chat much and the one time he'd tried hanging out with her after work, she'd thought they were on a date.

Most of all, Duo wanted to talk to Heero. Heero was always fun to talk to. He would answer in monosyllables or he would disagree cuttingly with everything Duo said or he would fix Duo with the blank stare of blankness that said, I'm sooooo interesting but you'll never know the really good stuff because I'll never tell you. But that was okay because the best part was watching Heero decide which strategy to adopt. The best part was seeing Heero so confident he was parrying Duo at every turn. Then finally getting sick of it and telling Duo to just shut up and stop being so annoying.

That was the best part. That and the fucking.

Heero and Wufei were due to join them in a week or so. Duo wasn't sure he was going to last. "Heero, why don't you come a little early?" he said aloud. "Duty," he replied, pitching his voice lower. The vowels should be a bit flatter, he thought. "We are on a mission."

"What's wrong with a little pleasure with your duty?" he said, then, as Heero: "It would be a distraction."

Duo laughed. He was losing it now. But he really didn't have anything else to do tonight. "Come on, Yuy, you can spare a few hours for a friend in need."

"Don't you have any sense of responsibility, Maxwell?"

"I do. I'm also bored. It's your responsibility to entertain me."

He could easily imagine what Heero would say to that. But what the hell, this was already a fantasy. "I see. What are my orders?"

Ah, that was nice. "First tell me that you missed me."

"I missed you every day, Duo." Duo put a catch of emotion into Heero's voice. "I thought of you every time I saw a flower bloom or a bird fly or a military base explode."

"What did you miss about me most?"

"Your sweet voice. And your big blue eyes. And your tender kisses."

"Is that all?"

"And your strong arms, your flowing hair, your great big--"

"You're making me blush!" Duo laughed, just imagining Heero standing in front of him, saying these things.

"I love you, pumpkin." Pumpkin! Oh, that was good.

"Well, get on over here and give your pumpkin some sugar."

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo's stomach dropped, his eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright. Heero. A week early. With folded arms and a very cranky expression. Just the way Duo liked him. "Don't you mean 'Shut up, pumpkin'?"

"You'd be lucky," Heero said and pushed Duo down onto the bed.

Did you miss me, Duo tried to say, but his mouth was full and his hands were full and he had to get naked _right now_.

There were more mouths and more hands and a lot of _right now_ and then some ohmygodohmygod and finally quiet breathing in his ear and a bit of residual stickiness.

"Did you miss me, pumpkin?" Duo said and licked Heero's shoulder.

"Shut up, Maxwell. I mean it."

"You must have, or you wouldn't be here so early."

"Stop being so fucking annoying."

"What did you miss most? My blue eyes? My flowing hair?"

Heero just growled into Duo's ear and tightened his arm around Duo's chest.

Oh yeah, Duo thought, _this_ is the best part. "What about my great big--"


End file.
